


Unconventional

by hybridempress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis has known that he wanted to marry Alfred since the day that they met. When the day finally comes it is more bittersweet than either of them had ever intended, but Francis will never regret his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

On the day of his wedding, Francis was draped in the sort of picturesque beauty that every bride-to-be hopes to be. It was a little unconventional for a groom to wear the white dress with the long train and the veil. The something old, the something new, the something borrowed, the something blue. Carrying the bouquet of red roses and white stargazer lilies. The tears slipping down his face. But Francis had never been a very conventional man, and his fiancé had never seemed to mind. 

He walked himself down the aisle. He knelt in the grass and placed his bouquet in front of the granite headstone before resting his forehead against it and closing his eyes. He breathed in deeply and wiped the tears from his cheeks slowly before opening his eyes again. 

“Hello, my love,” he whispered. “Do you know what today is?” 

He laughed softly, reaching into the bouquet to pull out a slip of paper that had been folded up to fit neatly between some of the flowers. He unfolded the paper and pressed it against the tombstone. He smiled faintly. 

“Today is our wedding day, Alfred. I finally… W-we had the ceremony this morning. This is the certificate. It was a bit rushed and unconventional but… Well, this whole affair has been unconventional, hasn’t it?” 

He sighed, letting the paper slip out from underneath his palm and float to the ground as he buried his face in his hands. He closed his eyes so that no more tears would escape from them. His breath became shaky as he tried to hold himself together.

“They all wanted to know why I was doing it, Alfred. They wanted to know why I was tying myself to you when I know that you will never be able to kiss or hold me again. When I know that you will never be a part of my life or anyone else’s ever again. They kept telling me not to go through with it. They told me not to get my hopes up, either, because not everyone gets accepted for this kind of marriage… They told me I was throwing away my heart and my life for you.” 

He choked on his words, letting a soft sob pass through his lips. He pulled his hands away from his face and balled them into fists. He pounded those fists against the stone.

“They don’t understand at all!” he cried. 

“I’ll never be happy with anyone else! I’m not throwing away my heart because it’s already gone! You took it with you when you died...I could never love anybody else, Alfred. I wanted to marry you since the day that I met you and now I have. We promised each other that we’d always be together and I intend to keep that promise. So I married you and I will never regret it as long as I live!” 

His hands slipped off of the headstone and fell into his lap. Tears slipped down his face and fell onto the backs of his hands as he gripped the fabric of his dress and tugged on it angrily. He bit the insides of his cheeks. It was all he could do to keep himself from yelling out in anguish. 

He let go of his dress and reached a hand up to tuck his hair behind his ear. He opened his eyes and stared ahead at the headstone. He took another deep breath before pressing his lips to the cold surface of the stone.

“I love you, Alfred. I will _always_ love you. I will not let death do us part.”

**Author's Note:**

> boyo... I tried to leave the summary as vague and misleading as possible tbh. I tagged major character death because I would have felt guilty for opting to not use archive warnings, for some reason. but at least my tumblr followers are in for a little more heartbreak and surprise. 
> 
> Anyways, the reason for this is that I read about a year ago that in France it is legal to marry a dead person if you were engaged to them prior to their death. After doing further research on it I found that this practice is legal in some other countries but it is done most often in France and the practice was started in that country, really. I had always wanted to write something for it but I could never decided on a ship and I eventually forgot about it and moved on. I remembered it tonight and decided rather quickly that I wanted to write a frus drabble to tide me over while I tried to get back into the habit of writing the series that I have going on right now. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this little thing. Love you <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229042) by [asvlm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm)




End file.
